goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Fuzz
Hot Fuzz is a action-comedy film. Cast Singing cast *David Threlfall - Martin Blower *Lucy Punch - Eve Draper Non-singing cast *Simon Pegg - Sergeant Nicholas Angel *Nick Frost - Constable Danny Butterman *Jim Broadbent - Inspector Frank Butterman *Timothy Dalton - Simon Skinner *Paddy Considine - DS Andy Wainwright *Rafe Spall - DC Andy Cartwright *Olivia Colman - PC Doris Thatcher Plot PC Nicholas Angel is an over-achieving officer of the London Metropolitan Police Service, whose arrest record is 400% higher than average. His jealous colleagues arrange for him to be "promoted" to work as a Sergeant — in the village of Sandford, Gloucestershire, a crime-free idyll and regular winner of 'Village of the Year' award, that is watched over by the Neighbourhood Watch Alliance (NWA). Angel is frustrated to find the local police service lazy and complacent. His new partner is PC Danny Butterman, a fan of action and buddy cop films and son of Inspector Frank Butterman, Angel's new superior. Angel also meets Simon Skinner, the manager of the local supermarket. After a local performance of Romeo and Juliet, the lead actors Martin Blower and Eve Draper are murdered by a cloaked figure, who disguises it as an automobile accident. Angel is the only officer who suspects foul play. When sent to resolve a neighbourhood dispute, Angel discovers a stash of illegal weapons, including an old naval mine, and locks them in the police station's evidence room. Later, Angel and Danny escort George Merchant, a wealthy land developer, home from the pub. Angel slowly warms to Danny, and they binge-watch action movies at Danny's home. That night, Merchant is killed in a gas explosion that destroys his mansion. Angel begins to suspect that the killings are connected to a recent property deal. Sandford Citizen editor Tim Messenger approaches Angel at a church, claiming to have information regarding Merchant, only for the cloaked figure to strike again and cave in Messenger's head with falling masonry. Angel later speaks to Leslie Tiller, the village florist, who discusses her plans to move away and sell her house to Merchant's business partners. While Angel is distracted, she is murdered by the cloaked figure. Angel gives chase but loses the killer. Angel persuades Frank that Tiller was murdered and suspects Skinner on the grounds that the property deal would have opened a rival supermarket, but Skinner's alibi is backed up by the supermarket's surveillance footage. Angel then theorises that there are multiple killers, but Frank dismisses the idea. Returning to his hotel room, Angel is attacked by Michael Armstrong, one of Skinner's supermarket employees. Angel knocks him out and learns of a secret NWA meeting at Sandford Castle. Angel confronts the NWA, who reveal that they carried out the five murders, as each of their victims posed minor threats to Sandford's chances of winning the Village of the Year award. Frank reveals himself as their founder and leader, having vowed to make Sandford the best village to honor his wife, who committed suicide when they lost the first Village of the Year because of wayward travelers. Outnumbered, Angel flees and falls into the castle's catacombs, where he finds the bodies of the NWA's previous victims. Danny appears and fakes killing Angel. Pretending to dispose of the body, Danny drives Angel away and urges him to return to London for his own safety. The next day, Angel returns to Sandford and arms himself with the confiscated guns before he and Danny engage in a shootout with the NWA. When Frank sends the other officers to arrest them, Angel and Danny convince them that Frank is the culprit behind the murders. Frank flees and the officers besiege the supermarket, with Skinner fleeing in a car with Frank. After the subsequent car chase, Angel fights and defeats Skinner, while Frank is caught after being attacked by a swan. Angel's former superiors ask him to return to London, as the crime rate has risen heavily in his absence, but Angel decides to remain in Sandford. The officers are filling out the paperwork concerning the arrests of the NWA when Tom Weaver, the last NWA member, bursts into the police station. He shoots at Angel, but Danny jumps in front. In the resulting struggle, Weaver accidentally activates the sea mine, killing himself and destroying the station. One year later, Angel has been promoted to Inspector and head of the Sandford police. Danny is revealed to have survived and has been promoted to Sergeant. After visiting Danny's mother's grave, the two drive off to their next crime scene. Musical numbers *"Lovefool" - Blower, Eve and Theatre Company Category:Films